


Only Room mates

by natashaslovelyfansource



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashaslovelyfansource/pseuds/natashaslovelyfansource
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo have been bestfriends since preschool and room mates since senior year of high school. Kageyama has been feeling more than friendly towards Hinata, but he would never want to ruin his two year relationship.  A supposed to be fun filled night turned bad when Hinata's boyfriend was spotted with someone else. What will happen now?





	1. The beginning

Kageyama Tobio is a magnificent looking human being. His jet black hair and blueberry colored eyes are sure to make any girl swoon, so why has he never had a girlfriend? Maybe it's because of his distant personality or cold stare, but maybe it's because of a reason much more complicated. His bestfriend since pre-school, Hinata Shouyo, is a very exuberant person. His mandarin colored hair and large smile have always reeled people in. Some wonder how the pair are so close, considering the drastically different personalities. But in reality Kageyama isn't as cold as he appears. When he's with Hinata his eyes seem to light up and his heart beats uncontrollably fast, but that's just because they're such close friends. Right? 

"Kageyama!" Hinata's voice rang through their shared apartment. Kageyama glanced towards the door where the mandarin dropped his book bag. Hinata stood smiling, "Guess who has two thumbs and aced their math quiz!" He exclaimed. Kaeyama chuckled, "This gu-" Hinata was interrupted by the sound of Kageyama's voice saying, "You." Hinata dropped his finger guns and sighed, walking over to the taller boy and slapping him on the shoulder. "You always steal my thunder Bakageyama!" Hinata laughed. Kageyama couldn't help his smile. The orange-haired boy propped himself up onto the kitchen counter, "Luke said that he couldn't hang out tonight so I guess it's just you and me!" He smiled. Kageyama sighed, he would love to spend time with Hinata but he had to pick up a shift at the cafe tonight. "Sorry, I have to work tonight" he explained. "Oh look at me I'm Kageyama and I have to work tonight" Hinata mocked . This time Kageyama laughed, which made a smile grow on Hinata's face. Kageyama glanced towards the clock,"I only have to work one shift so if I leave now I can get home around 9 and we can go see a movie." Hinata scoffed and jumped off the counter, "Well then what are you waiting for? Go!" Kageyama smiled and grabbed his phone, "I'll pick you up from here. So make sure you're ready when I call!" "Okay Okay! Now go!" Hinata chuckled lightly pushing Kageyama towards the door. 

 

~

 

It was now 8:30, Kageyama had managed to get off a little early. Once he pulled up to the apartment he sent a text to Hinata. 

**Kageyama :** I'm outside hurry up

**Hinata :** Coming

 

As soon as he got that text Kageyama saw Hinata walking out the front door. As he climbed into the passenger seat Hinata said, " I was hoping we could see the new Power Rangers movie! I promise it looks good!" Kageyama put the car into drive and sighed, "Sure." The rest of the drive was filled with lip-syncing to popular songs on the radio and talking about their day. Kageyama loved the way Hinata was always so cheerful, he always tried to make every situation better. 

 

~

 

The two had already bought their tickets and popcorn and were looking for seats. "Kageyama! I'm so excited this movie trailer looked so good!" Hinata rambled. Kageyama had been half paying attention to Hinata's excited words but he definitely noticed when he suddenly stopped. He turned towards the smaller boy and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hinata's face turned from an expression of pure joy and excitement to a look of sadness in almost two seconds, immediately Kageyama knew something was wrong.

Kageyama followed the other boy's gaze to find Hinata's boyfriend Luke, and a black haired woman sitting side by side laughing and eating popcorn. Kageyama turned towards Hinata once again with a worried smile on his face, "Maybe they're just friends? " Hinata didn't break the death stare he had on the pair, he slowly raised his arm and pointed in their direction, "Does that look like "just friends" to you Kageyama?" Kageyama turned and saw the woman and Luke sharing a kiss.

Kageyama suddenly felt angry, how could this man do this to his orange-haired bestfriend? Before Hinata could protest Kageyama swiftly walked towards Luke. Luke sat in his seat looking up at Kageyama with a shocked expression. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He exclaimed. "K-Kageyama" Luke stuttered. Meanwhile Hinata slowly walked towards his friend with his head down. As soon as Luke saw the boy his eyes went wide, "Hinata, I'm so sorry. Let's go outside and talk." Hinata glanced up at Luke and simply said, "We're done." then walked out of the theater. Kageyama shook his head at the couple and ran after his friend, who had walked all the way back to the car. Hinata was crouched on the ground crying, Kageyama had no idea what to do.  "Hinata?" Kageyama whispered, "Are you okay?" Hinata moved his hands from his face revealing red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, "What kind of question is that? Of course I'm not! I just saw my boyfriend of two years cheating on me!" He broke down into sobs, Kageyama rushed to his side and hugged him tightly. They sat like that for a few minutes, Kageyama holding on tightly to his friend, and Hinata crying into his jacket. Kageyama looked worriedly at the boy in his arms. "Let's go home." he stated. 


	2. Dreadful Days

It had been three days since the movie theater incident. Hinata stayed in his room and only came out for food or the restroom. Any attempt at conversation that Kageyama started would be immediately shut down by Hinata. Kageyama didn't know what to do. His whole life Hinata was the one that helped him through things, now that the roles were reversed he was struggling. He knew this wasn't good for Hinata, and he had to admit, he missed seeing the smaller boy's smile. 

"H-Hinata", Kageyama stuttered, knocking on his friend's door. He heard rustling from behind the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Hinata stood with tired eyes looking up at Kageyama. The silence between them was deafening, neither of them knew what to say or do. Kageyama bit his lip and muttered, "Do you want to talk?" Hinata looked to the ground then back up on Kageyama, " I-I guess. He's been texting me a lot recently." At first Kageyama was surprised that Hinata had said anything but as soon as he processed the words he responded, "Well. What did he say?" Hinata sighed ,"I'll show you. I haven't responded, I wasn't sure if I should." He started walking towards his bed, motioning for Kageyama to follow. The two sat on Hinata's bed, all of the blankets were pulled to one side and most of the pillows had fallen off the edge. Hinata pulled his phone off of the charger and lightly tossed it to Kageyama. Kageyama looked down at the device in his hands, then back up at Hinata.  

 

The texts went something like this:

 **Luke:** Hinata, we need to talk

 

 **Luke:** Hinata please answer

 

 **Luke:** I miss you please respond

 

 **Luke:** Babe

 

 **Luke:** She was nothing 

                                  

There were at least twenty messages like that. "He's called too" Hinata stated. Kageyama shook his head, "Wow." Hinata scoffed, "I'm so stupid, should've suspected it. He's been really distant lately." "Don't blame this on yourself. It's not your fault that Luke is an asshole." Kageyama said. "That asshole is my boyfriend of two years. Well, was." Hinata shifted his glance to Kageyama, whose blueberry colored eyes were studying him. "You can't stay in your room forever. No matter how bad this sucks."  Hinata layed back on his bed and studied the ceiling,"Can we go for ice cream?" Kageyama smiled, "Of course!" Then he added, "You change and I'll get the keys." Hinata nodded and Kageyama walked out of the room.

 

~

 

Hinata got a scoop of chocolate chip and Kageyama got an orange creamsicle. They talked in between licks of ice cream, the conversation ranged from Luke to politics to new movies and television shows. "Thank you, Kageyama." Hinata said. "For what?" Kageyama chuckled. Hinata turned to him smiling brightly, "For being a great friend, throughout my whole life. You've really helped me, without you I wouldn't have any friends." Kageyama stood in shock, "What do you mean? You'd have tons of friends! I'm the awkward one!" Hinata laughed and playfully punched his shoulder, "I think we should head home now, I promise I won't hide in my room." The taller boy agreed and the pair walked to the car, Kageyama was glad to have his sunshine back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like this story? I'm hoping to get another chapter up this weekend, and it's spring break so i definitely will be getting more chapters up!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyu fic! Hope you guys like it! I'm thinking the next chapter will be up by Saturday (April 8th 2017).


End file.
